¡Fratellos a bordo!
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Un crucero donde dos hermanos pierden todo su dinero, y solo les queda trabajar para cierto español durante el largo viaje dirigido por los capitanes Beilschmidt y Kirkland. Un rubio interesado en uno de ellos. Un fotógrafo japonés, un artista griego. Un Roderich violinista... Y UN GILBERT CANTANTE? MEIN GOTT!
1. Ojos bonitos

"**Voy a escribir algo profundo... Subsuelo."**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. Me voy a hacer vieja escribiendo siempre Disclaimers.**

******/ - cambio de escena**

* * *

-¡Fratello mira! ¡Son esos pajaritos de maderas que suben y bajan su pico! Quiero uno, ve~

-Maldición Feliciano, perderemos el puto barco si no te mueves. Deja de ver a los pajaritos de mierda y vámonos de una vez.

-Qué malo eres fratello…

Bufé enfadado y haciéndole notar que ya me traía harto con aquello. Que mire esto, que el otro, que la chica esa estaba buena (bueno, en verdad no le iba a discutir eso, hay muchas mujeres que están buenotas aquí~ PERO no es el tema); el punto es que, si no nos movíamos ya, al menos Feliciano tenía un pasaje ya ganado directo de la punta de mi pie y mandarlo de una patada al otro lado del océano. Oh sí, le dolería.

Yo estaba llevando las maletas, y no es que me ofreciera, claro. Si mi hermano llevaba el más mínimo equipaje estaba seguro que en cinco minutos lo habríamos perdido. Es tan idiota que no podría encontrar ni siquiera su cerebro. Y ante vientos fuertes hay que estar bien parados. No pensaba perder mis hermosas cosas, menos por la culpa de una yapa como lo era él, aún sigo pensando que yo debo ser hijo único y que de alguna manera me secuestraron y me clonaron a mí pero afortunadamente yo sigo siendo mucho mejor.

Eh… que estoy divagando de nuevo. Diantres, miro hacia los lados y me doy cuenta que he perdido al idiota de Feliciano. Volteo, tampoco está. Hay mucha gente en aquel muelle como para poder distinguirlo rápido, más aún cuando más de la mitad es italiana como nosotros. No me convenía, estábamos en Sicilia y en cualquier momento podrían secuestrarlo la mafia y yo no podría volver a casa ya que nuestros _adorables_ padres me sacarían de una patada a buscarlo y traerlo, a pesar de que quizá y esté sin órganos. Digo ¿no? Que aquí hay much—

Ouh, choqué con alguien. Carajo, debí concentrarme por dónde iba en vez de andar pensando que a Feliciano le sacaban las mollejas. Sin embargo, nadie tenía el derecho de al menos no ver por dónde iba ¡y perjudicarme a mí!

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas! –dije enfadado, y es que las maletas habían caído al momento y armado un escándalo. De nuevo bufé enojado de que ahora todo el mundo me mirara.

-Vaya, perdóname –me dijo. Ni siquiera volteé, tenía que concentrarme en volver a poner esa maleta de pie, pero pesaba una mierda y me costaba- Parece que eso te pesa mucho, déjame ayudarte –se ofreció con voz cantarina. Le vi de reojo notando una sonrisa de idiota en su cara. Me lo pensé por un momento mientras seguía tratando de levantarlas pero mi espalda en ese momento tronó y lo solté todo de nuevo.

Joder, MI ESPALDA.

-¿E-Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado luego del tremen- MASCULINO grito que solté, y es que de verdad me había dolido ¡Pero era toda su culpa! Se acercó algo y me miró con intención de levantar las maletas, me fijé y sus ojos realmente eran muy verdes.

¡Eh, pero… eso no importa!¡Solo importa mi espalda!

-Tsk, e-estoy bien idiota ¿No ves? –mentí tratando de enderezarme pero esta vez sonaron como tres huesos de un solo. Logré ponerme derecho _pero_ ahora no podía agacharme y puse una mueca de dolor. Mierda.

El bastardo se rió bajito ¡Cómo se atreve el muy…!

-Yo lo haré, déjame ayudarte, _por favor~_ -añadió. Lo último sonó fuera de lugar. Esperen ¿Español? ¿Qué carajo hace un españolote en Italia?

Le miré con cara rara antes de darme cuenta que ni en chistes podría levantar esas maletas. En el aeropuerto nos lo habían dado listo y ordenado y por la culpa de este español ahora tenía un gran problema. Bueno, al final supongo que si se ofrece _–y yo no tengo que cargar nada-_ puede ser útil. Luego de intentarlo un par de veces más cedí y ese tonto con alegría _–y facilidad_- colocó todo en su lugar en poco tiempo. Se acomodó su gorra con orgullo y yo lo miré como poca cosa. La verdad, era impresionante su rapidez pero no se lo diría ¿Por qué tendría?

-¡Fratello! ¡Ya volví y mira lo que compré! –de pronto escuché su voz y me volteé enojado. Feliciano paró en ese instante y puso cara de susto. Sonreí enfadado; más aún cuando el…. _Objeto_ que compró Feliciano era uno de esos putos pájaros de madera. Que se joda ¿En eso desperdicia MI dinero?

Bueno, es nuestro; pero el que lo cuida soy yo. Feliciano es un inútil en cuentas.

-Ahora mismo te mando a dormir con los peces, y te ahogaré muy, muy hondo por tirar así el dinero-le aseguré. De todas formas tenía ganas de hacerlo en ese instante por retrasarnos también.

-No hice nada malo… -respondió en tono llorón.

-Vamos tarde, tengo hambre y no comí por miedo a vomitar y tengo mucho, MUCHO sueño –apenas entremos al barco me aseguraría de darme un siestecita - ¡Muévete carajo!

-¡Lo siento! Y-Yo solo….

-Tú nada. Solo entremos –entonces vi de reojo al español que seguía ahí. Le agradecí (o algo parecido, depende de qué es cordial para ti) más seco que sincero –en realidad solo le dije algo como _"Al menos sirves para algo más que empujarme"_- y extendí mis manos para tomar la maleta e irme, sin embargo, al momento nuestras manos chocaron, fue tan extraño, todo pasó a un lugar alejado y mierda, lo alejé asustado de que comenzara a pensar cosas como raras una mocosa de quince años.

Y es que tengo 25, soy un hombre maduro, como verán~

-¿Quién es? –preguntó mi hermano entonces. Él sonrió más al ver a mi hermano y por alguna razón eso no me agradó, será porque siempre a él le dan la preferencia, me estaba cansando.

-Un tipejo que me hizo tirar todo el equipaje.

-¡He dicho que lo siento, no me fijé!

-Sí claro, claro. Ahórrate el discursito.

-Pero si digo la verdad… es más, tu equipaje tiene la marca del Sea Travel. Trabajo en el lugar, si quieren podría darles una ayuda a encontrar el barco.

-No la necesitamos- corté rápido y cruzado de brazos. Creo que lo tomé por sorpresa porque no supo que responderme al instante. Me coloqué mis lentes de sol porque los putos rayos solares dañaban mis preciosos ojos. Entonces, tomé las maletas de una mano y comencé a andar arrastrando al idiota de mi hermano con la otra. Él llorón se quejaba y me pedía que lo soltara pero me valía mierda. No pensaba perder el barco por él.

-Jeje… por ahí no es el camino joven~

¿Otra vez él? Joder, que no se cansaba de molestar. Y ahora me decía que iba perdido ¡Mis cojones! Mi sentido de la orientación es perfecto.

-¡En serio, se van a perder!

Me cago en él y su insistencia.

-Fratello, en serio no es por ahí.

-Cállate, de los dos tú eres el que andaba perdido hace un rato y tuve que buscarte.

-Pero solo fue un momentito, iba a volver contigo de todas formas. Además, no me buscaste, yo te encontré~ ¿O lo niegas?

Eso mereció un golpe en su cabeza de mi parte. El muy quejica comenzó a lloriquear.

-En serio… hace un rato vi el barco y te lo iba a decir cuando te encontré. Pero luego te vi hablando con él y…

-Esperen –de pronto apareció el español de nuevo y antes de que un golpe volviera a caer en Feliciano. Lo miré molesto, era como una mosca que no se iba, maldita sea- Es mi deber como buen trabajador ayudar a todos los del Sea Travel, aunque aún no estén en él –dijo con una sonrisa de idiota… aunque era boni- Digo, de idiota.

-Ve~ Grazie… emm…-Feliciano se le quedó mirando al bastardo- ¡Dinos tu nombre~!

-¡¿Qué dices idiota? –le grité ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso a un completo extraño? Luego querrá raptarnos y vender nuestros órganos - ¡No puedes preguntarle eso a cualquiera!

…

Bueno, quizá no quiera nuestros órganos ¡Pero no me agradó eso! ¡Suelo ser yo quien hace las preguntas!

-Él ha sido muy amable fratello, me gustaría conocer alguien que nos pueda ayudar dentro del crucero –me dijo sonriente. El bastardo de ojos verdes _–muy verdes_…- le devolvió la sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño. Claro, dejen de lado a Lovino.

-Hmph, haz lo que te dé la puta gana.

-No hay problema, en serio-contestó el otro riendo ¡Pero si hace 5 minutos éramos unos desconocidos! –Mi nombre es Antonio… Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

-Me caíste bien, ve~.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes, pero deberíamos irnos ya o perderemos el barco…

Bufé molesto. Sí claro, seguro que solo le cayó bien mi hermano.

-¡Pues vamos!

Los dos me vieron ¿Qué conmigo? Si ya había decidido que quiere su ayuda pues la hubiera recibido, que se joda yo iría solo y no necesitaba meterme en su estúpida conversación.

-Pues anden ¿Qué me ven?

-Perdona Antonio~ fratello es así… se enoja con facilidad, pero no es que sea malo. Solo es algo boca sucia jeje.

¿Que yo era cómo? Toda mi puta vida he sido así y él nunca tuvo problema.

-Una persona tan linda no puede ser mala~ -. ¿Me está coqueteando? ¡Marica! ¡Y Feliciano más marica, el idiota se rió bajo del comentario! ¡Como si no lo oyera! Le miré enojado, aunque sentía calor en la cara ¿Era el puto clima… verdad?

El idiota me miró curioso por un momento a los ojos ¿Qué mierda? No pude ni sostenerle la mirada al bastardo. N-No tiene el derecho de hacerlo, por lo que me volteé ¡No me seguiría viendo así! ….

Luego sonrió, lo noté de reojo y me maldije por hacerlo porque creo que pensó que le hacía caso.

-¡Vámonos, yo les ayudaré! –dijo y tomó mi maleta. Feliciano rió como retardado y tomó también su maleta siguiendo el camino que el españolote le dijo. Tomó mi maleta sin mi consentimiento ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Eran mis-

-¡No te quedes ahí~!

¡Fuaa! ¡Me tomó del brazo!, jalándome a correr a su mismo paso. Me puse rojo y lo miré totalmente mal.

-¡CHIGI! ¡SUÉLTAME BASTARDO!

Pero él no lo hizo y me volvió a sonreír. _Merda_, ¿Se la había agarrado conmigo?

-¡AH! ¡NO! -ambos vimos asustados de pronto luego del grito que se tiró mi hermano. El españolote se sorprendió y mis ojos… se querían salir de sus órbitas.

Billetes.

Verdes y valiosos billetes, cayendo por un lado de la subida al barco, directo al mar…

¡EL DINERO! ¡TODO LO QUE USARÍAMOS PARA ESOS SEIS MESES! ¿CÓMO CARAJOS FELICIANO TOMÓ EL DINERO DE MI BILLETERA?

-F-Fratello, no fue mi inten—

-YO TE MATO FELICIANO, ¡TE MATO!

/

-¡Kesesesese~ el asombroso yo ha llegado! ¡Arrodíllense ante mí, mortales!

-Hermano…

-¡Tú también, West!

-Amm… podrías… ¿Podrías bajarte del barandal del barco?

Luego de tantos meses de decirle a West que me portaría bien en el primer barco que dirigiera, me dejó acompañarlo. Pero qué digo, en realidad solo se dio cuenta que su barco era menos asombroso sin mí, y aquí estoy ya. Claro, unos tipos mucho menos geniales que yo me agarraron a la fuerza y me devolvieron a la recepción con mi hermano. Que de paso no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Lo comprendo, es difícil dejar de admirarme aunque sea por un segundo, Ludwig lo sabe bien porque siempre me mira.

-¡Gilbert deja ese pollo! –me gritó de pronto. Le vi con una ceja alzada y cara aburrida ¡Vamos! ¡Acababa de comprar a este lindo pollito en los puestos del puerto de camino! ¡Me costó 2 dólares! Una genial inversión. -¡Ensuciará todo! ¡Se meterá en la cocina y asustará a los clientes!

Y no, no iba a soltarlo.

-Nada de eso, este pollo es demasiado asombroso para abandonarlo a su pobre suerte –le acaricié la cabeza y pió rápido, aleteando feliz. Sonreí – Yo lo cuidaré _bruder_, no tienes que preocuparte. Su existencia igual que la mía alumbrará tu barco. Además, ya le puse nombre ¿Quieres oírlo?

-¿Debo saber cuál es? –preguntó en un suspiro. Le sonreí ampliamente en respuesta y apunté a mi asombrosa mascota.

-Este amarillo y genial pollito es casi tan genial como yo –Ludwig alzó una ceja- ¡Se llamará Gilbird!

No sé, pero mientras acariciaba a Gilbird me pareció oír una mano chocando contra algo. Debe ser que mi hermanito me aplaude por el asombroso nombre de mi pollo, kesesese~-

-Capitán, todo está listo en su cubierta. Puede subir a chequear todo antes de zarpar-dijo de pronto un tipo que sonó inglés. Y tenía dos cejas. Cejotas…

Eran dos cejas cejotas.

-Gracias Kirkland, ve adelantándote por favor…

-Lo haría, pero debo informarle algo –me miró sobre el hombro de mi hermanito repudiándome ¿Qué mierda? – El detector localizó una gran cantidad de alcohol en una de sus maletas. Debe reducirlo.

-Oh-West también me vio sobre el hombro, molesto ¡Vamos, no me miren así! –No te preocupes hablaré con él –suspiró, yo chasqueé mi lengua molesto- Subo en un momento.

-De acuerdo… ¿Está su frente roja? Bueno, ahí lo veo–dijo el cejón y al fin se largó. Que tipo para menos asombroso.

-Gilbert, ya te dije que no podías traer alcohol en tu maleta.

-¡Vamos West! Solo traje un par de cervezas…¿A que no se te antojan? –le dije codeándole y con una gran sonrisa de cuando le propongo un excelente y asombroso plan. No funcionó, su cara siguió seria y aburrida. Meh.

-Más que yo tú sabes que eso no es cierto, al menos no en mis horas de trabajo –señaló el reloj de la recepción –En diez minutos zarpa el barco, si no dejas por lo menos la mitad de la tabernera que llevas como equipaje, te dejaré en Sicilia ¿Me oíste?

Tsk… Pues no importa, hoy le dejaría ganar.

-Qué aburrido te has vuelto ¿Dónde quedó el dulce niño que una vez crié y enseñé el amor por la cerveza?

-Afuera. Ahora –dijo y me dejó en el lugar. Gilbird me picoteaba el cabello mientras me di la vuelta y me dirigí a los dormitorios. Tenía que dejar mis cosas, luego vería si saco la cerveza… quizá podría ocultarla.

-Hmph, actúa como si fuera mi madre –mascullé. Antes yo solía ser su genial hermano mayor del cual se alegraba de ver. Qué adorable era… ahora me ha desplazado, es más alto y mucho menos asombroso… pero sigo siendo mayor que él. Nunca podrá superar eso, muajaja…

…Ah, eso de verdad que no me consuela. Mejor solo encontraré el cuarto rápido en vez de seguirme deprimiendo.

-¿Qué acaso a los asombrosos músicos nos mandan al culo del barco? –me quejé para mí mismo siguiendo los interminables números de habitación en esos pasillos. Iba en las mismas cuando sentí una mano salvaje en mi hombro. Volteé con una ceja pero sonriendo ¡Alguien más necesitaba de mi asombroso ser!

-Disculpa… ¿Podrías ayudarme? Siento que me he perdido buscando mi cuarto…

Inspección en progreso: Detallando….

Piel clara, bastante; cabello castaño y algo más largo que el mío. Ropa menos asombrosa que la mía y gafas. GAFAS.

Tin tin tin, estos son de los que es divertido molestar. Tengo que hallar el momento justo.

-Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas por el asombroso yo ¡Pregúntame! –guiñé el ojo, juraría por mi madre que miles de brillos adornan mi hermosa cara.

Se demoró en contestar. Debí dejarlo impresionado.

-…. ¿Dónde queda la habitación 201? –abrí los ojos sorprendido, yo era la habitación 200.

-¡Junto a la mía! ¡Vecino! ¿Eres músico?

-Así es.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es un violín! –señalé con asombro el paquete negro que colgaba de su hombro, donde estaría el instrumento. Asombroso (no tanto como yo, claro), sé que el violín es complicado. Él asintió.

-¿Entonces me ayudarás?

-¡Vamos! –contesté sonriendo y caminando. Al instante él me siguió, vi que sonreía algo esperanzado.

-¿Y por dónde es el camino?

-¡No tengo idea!

Paré en seco al notar que ya no me seguía, y me miraba molesto ¿Qué dije?

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –noté su enfado cuando se cruzó de brazos. Resoplé en burla, se veía como todo un señorito, aunque el condenado tenía bonitos ojos.

-Claro que no, presiento que si lo hiciera pondrías una orden de alejamiento en contra mía, cuatro ojos.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –puso una cara de indignación que solo me hizo soltar otra risotada.

-¡Cuatro ojos! –me acerqué de un brinco y estuve directo y frente a él, le miré a los ojos (vale, sí son bonitos) y sonreí divertido, se puso nervioso al instante ¡Soy tan genial! Solté un pequeña risa, mi aliento chocó contra sus gafas y las llenó de vapor, él frunció el ceño y se coloreó (no sé si de indignación o por mi asombrosidad frente a él) pero apenas lo vi distraído tomé su pañuelo de su cuello, se veía gracioso con él. Salí corriendo por los pasillos -¡Alcánzame, si es que puedes, _señorito_!

-¡G-Grandísimo tonto!

Escuché sus pasos seguirme y sonreí complacido. Hace tiempo que no me divertía de esta forma. Creo que este señorito me ha caído bien. Al final y al cabo quizá encontraríamos las habitaciones si corríamos por todo el lugar.

Solo espero que Ludwig no me vea haciendo esto…

/

Volteó al sentir un brillo sobre su cara, rápido y con el sonido de un flash. Cuando vio a su japonés amigo, efectivamente él tenía el aparato digital en sus manos. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Kiku! Si querías tomarme una foto solo tenías que decírmelo, pero dime salí bien ¿Verdad? –colocó una mano en su mentón aun sonriendo- ¿Tomaste mi ángulo bueno?

-Ah… Alfred, en realidad le tomé foto al paisaje junto a tu cara, discúlpame –le dijo con un tono algo apenado por la cara de exagerada tristeza que puso el rubio- Es que Sicilia es realmente hermoso… Mira –le dijo mostrando una fotografía de la ciudad, Alfred alzó un pulgar en aprobación.

Su amigo era un excelente fotógrafo, y es por su amor a ese arte que aceptó acompañarlo en ese viaje alrededor del mundo que había decidido darse para su año sabático. Viajar y viajar. El japonés tomaba foto a todo lo que podía, y con eso se entretenía mucho.

Una vez que llegaron a la recepción del hotel dentro del crucero, Alfred dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, llamando la atención. Cosa que no le gustaba a Kiku demasiado.

-¡El _Hero_ ha llegado! –exclamó con orgullo.

Lástima que nadie le hizo caso y siguieron en lo suyo. Incluso parecía que alguien hablaba con el de seguridad. El pelinegro se le acercó entonces, y le hablaba en voz baja.

-Cálmese un poco o nos sacarán a patadas del hotel. No hable así, lo ven como loco…Nos ven como locos-lo último lo dijo susurrando para que el otro no lo oyera, y funcionó.

Unos minutos después ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación. Todo parecía ir bien. Habían visto a un par de locos correr por los pasillos más atrás, uno de pelo blanco que Alfred confundió con un anciano, pero no se lo dijo porque Kiku lo detuvo de hacerlo. Salvo por eso, todo era normal y bastante cómodo.

El rubio se dio cuenta que su amigo lo estaba dejando solo en la habitación, por lo que dejó de desempacar y se puso de pie al instante.

-¿A dónde vas, Kiku? No quiero andar todo _forever alone_ por este lugar…

-Lo siento –se disculpó, colgándose su cámara al cuello- Me han dicho que hay un museo por aquí, y es uno de los mejores museos en crucero que se conocen –lo miró entusiasmado- Realmente quiero ser el primero en entrar cuando lo abran. Además, habrá una exposición sobre mitología griega. Tomaré muchas fotos.

-Oh, bueno…-le dijo, sin poderle replicar algo realmente.

-Volveré lo más rápido que pueda –dijo yéndose. Alfred se quedó ahí, rascándose la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. De pronto oyó una voz a lo lejos, lo suficiente para reconocer a su amigo- Pero si quieres, podemos encontrarnos en el restaurante principal para almorzar.

Entonces los pasos se fueron alejando hasta que ya no los escuchó. Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros. Pues qué se le va a hacer.

Salió para el pasillo dispuesto a encontrar el dichoso restaurante para ir comiendo una hamburguesa… Hasta que un cartel cercano le llamó la atención.

-_OH MY GOD_, UN "COME TODO LO QUE PUEDAS" PARA COMPETIR POR UN BUFFET GRATIS…. _PERFECT._

/

El museo era realmente hermoso. Sus espacios eran amplios y bien iluminados. Casi todas las ventanas tenían vista al océano y estaba adornado con todas las piezas de arte. Esa semana era especial pues comenzaban a mostrar una exposición sobre los dioses de la mitología griega. El japonés no dejaba de tomar fotos a todas las esculturas del lugar.

Había llegado hace poco, y recién iba en la primera parte del recorrido que decidió hacer solo. En un momento estaba solo, hasta que vio a lo que parecía uno de los guías.

-Perdone –dijo, el "guía" lo vio ante el llamado, aunque tuvo que bajar un poco la vista por lo pequeño que era el japonés -¿Hasta qué hora atenderán?

-Mmmm…. Hasta las 5 de la tarde –respondió algo cansado. Kiku pensó que tal vez no había dormido bien.

-Oh…. Entonces solo tengo una hora para ver todo… Qué mal.

-Podría ayudarlo –sugirió el castaño –Esta exposición es mía… y aun no llega mucha gente.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ilusionado.

-Claro… sé cuáles son las obras más importantes. Terminaremos en menos de una hora.

Se le quedó mirando por un rato. Un rato silencioso.

-Me gustaría….

-¿Eh? –parpadeó confundido.

-Me gustaría saber tu nombre….

-Oh –extendió una de sus manos, en saludo-Honda Kiku, mucho gusto.

El griego le aceptó y estrecharon manos. Sonrió entonces.

-Kiku…. Qué manos tan cálidas…

/

Antes de que el barco zarpara el segundo capitán al mando quería tomarse una buena taza de té que pudiera tener cerca en la cabina. Cuando llegó al local fue a la barra y se sentó en un lugar vacío. Puso su gorra de capitán en la mesa y se despeinó un poco el cabello, como le gustaba.

Pronto un camarero le tomó su orden y se alejó en busca de su taza de té. El inglés movió su cuello y unos cuantos huesos le sonaron. Tsk, los últimos días estaba algo estresado, tenía la ligera esperanza de poder disfrutar el crucero aunque sea en un momento de ese viaje de 6 meses.

Unos cuantos toques a su hombro hicieron que voltee. Un rubio con expresión de dolor se le apareció entonces y lo miró confundido ¿Querría ayuda? Quizá comió algo en mal estado y…

-Camarero, ¿Tendrán pastillas para el estómago en este lugar?

Silencio.

….

¿Cámarero?! ¡Él era el segundo capitán del maldito barco!

Apretó los puños. A pesar de que no le faltaban ganas para golpear a ese tipo, se contuvo. Porque él era un caballero, un caballero, un caballero…. Y porque si lo golpeaba podían despedirlo.

-Ve a la enfermería.

Justo en ese momento la taza de té llegó, y el rubio no desaprovechó para verla como un tesoro y tomársela de un sorbo. Sintió su estómago mejor luego de eso. Vio al rubio de nuevo, quería agradecerle, pero…. Las cejas en forma de una perfecta "V" mostraban su enojo. Vestía de blanco, y sus ojos verdes eran muy grandes. Sonrió, sus ojos eran bonitos…. Luego cambió de rostro al notar que sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa que… ¿ira?

-¡Ese era mi té!

Oh. Había metido la pata.

-¡L-Lo siento! ¡Puedo pagarte otra si quieres…!

_-¡You, idiot! _

¡Era un inglés! Su acento lo dijo todo. Se dio cuenta que estaba en grandes problemas.

-E-Espera. Podemos arreglarlo –lo tomó de los hombros, recibiendo una mirada más enojada de respuesta- Gané un pase doble para un buffet en este lugar… puedo darte un ticket o –vio sus ojos de nuevo _Why not?_ – Puedes acompañarme a él. Los dos, a comer. Tomarás todo el té que quieras ¿Qué dices? –dio una gran sonrisa, esperando que se ablande.

Cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza. Era una mezcla rara de enojo, sorpresa y vergüenza.

¡¿Lo estaba invitado a salir?! ¡E-Eran hombres! ¿Así cómo así? _What the fuck?_

Los traviesos ojos azules se posaron en la gorra sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta de su error. Se rió por dentro, conque por eso estaba mirándolo así. Primero lo del camarero y luego lo del té… pues ahora entendía su enojo. Je, pero había sido divertido.

Aun con el otro rubio mirándolo sin saber qué responder tomó su gorra. La miró interesado. Tenía unas cuantas placas doradas, parecía importante. Se la colocó y sonrió al notar que le quedaba.

-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? –dijo Arthur tratando de alcanzar su gorra. Pero Alfred era más alto y le costaba. Sin embargo, no daría saltitos como niña queriendo alcanzar algo. No -¡Dámelo!

-Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo –contestó poniéndole la gorra sobre el rubio cabello despeinado. Arthur bufó y comenzó a arreglarse la gorra. Su cara mostraba aun un ligero enfado. Alfred sonrió algo divertido, parecía como si el de ojos verdes hiciera un puchero.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tú no sabes quién soy, mocoso? –preguntó esta vez señalando su placa.

-Sí, sí. Lo lamento…. –vio que la placa también daba el dato de su nombre- ¿Y qué me dices, _Arthur?_

El mencionado notó el mal acento inglés que quiso usar en su nombre y solo sonrió burlón. Se dio vuelta, comenzando a irse.

-Buen intento, pero debes mejorar si quieres conseguirlo.

Alfred se quedó mirando la blanca figura alejarse y una sonrisa divertida se posó en su rostro. Sabía que el rubio había hablado en doble sentido. Parecía mayor que él, pero no le había importado.

El sub-capitán Arthur Kirkland le había resultado _muy interesante._

/

Ah, al fin. Había estado vomitando como un enfermo de cirrosis todo el rato. Menos mal Feliciano sirvió para algo y me dio una buena medicina.

¿Por dónde empezar? Luego que el idiota de mi hermano tiró TODO el dinero al mar, yo me lancé. Sí, me lancé al agua. Y luego recordé que no sabía nadar….

¡Pero, mierda, estaba desesperado!

Antonio se había lanzado a ayudarme, porque me comencé a ahogar, y fuimos un pequeño espectáculo para las demás personas que llegaban. Incluso oí a un tipejo alemán burlarse de mí y tomándome una foto. Juro que encontraré a ese tipo de pelo blanco y me vengaré.

Y volviendo a la realidad.

Estaba en uno de los tantos barandales de la cubierta, viendo el atardecer, como si supiera qué hacer ahora que no teníamos nada. Estaba frustrado, pero no mostraría mi preocupación. Froté uno de mis brazos, comenzaba a tener frío.

-Está helando –escuché de pronto. Una manta cayó sobre mis hombros, ya que aun estaba algo húmedo luego de lanzarme al mar. No quería entrar a cambiarme chorreando de agua. Sería la burla. Preferí quedarme ahí hasta secarme. Allá si me importaba el lugar donde Feliciano habría ido, estamos en un puto barco y tenemos habitaciones continuas.

Acepté la manta a mala gana. Solo porque de verdad tenía frío. Me acurruqué mejor debajo de ella, buscando calor. El idiota de Antonio se había pasado la tarde viendo dónde estaba, y me dio la medicina que Feliciano había encontrado.

-No hace nada de frío –dije, simulando que no me importaba su atención. Claro que mentía, al menos alguien me ayudaba. Putos todos.

-Claro, claro…. Escuché la situación que ahora pasan.

-Cállate, es culpa de mi idiota hermano –mascullé, molesto.

-Vine por una razón, Lovi~

Le miré con una ceja alzada, el rió como tarado suavemente.

-¿"_Lovi_"?

-¿Puedo decirte así? Suena muy bonito~

Bufé molesto.

-¿Cuál es tu maldita razón para venir?

-Quiero ofrecerte trabajo –lo vi sorprendido, él sonreía- Siempre hay lugar para más ayuda en el stuff. Ganarías como los demás, lo suficiente para estar aquí en la estadía ¿Qué dices?

-Idiota, no deberías andar dando trabajo a cualquier persona sin el permiso de tu jefe.

El otro parpadeó confundido y luego rió ¿Qué carajos tiene este tío? ¿Se reirá también si lo golpeo?

-Lovi, yo soy el jefe.

Oh, mierda. Pues esta vez me ha cagado.

-Si me dan almuerzo y cena con pasta, acepto.

-Claro, eso se incluye en el paquete de trabajo aquí, bueno… lo de la pasta no te lo aseguro, je –miró al cielo-Mira, qué bonito atardecer.

El sol se estaba ocultando en el mar, y el cielo se oscurecía. Las estrellas comenzaron a brillar sobre el barco y el mar era un reflejo del cielo. Suspiré, pues sí era bonito. Me recordaba a las tardes en Sicilia con Feliciano cuando éramos pequeños y vivíamos con nuestros dos padres…

-Lovi, ¿te han dicho que tienes bonitos ojos?

Lo miré inconscientemente, y él no desaprovechó para acercar una mano a mí. Pensé que iría a mi mejilla, me sonrojé, pero su mano fue a mi cabeza, y me despeinó. Entrecerré mis ojos, aun rojo creo.

-Bastardo.

* * *

**HOLA HOLA HOLA! Pues yo vengo por aquí…. Con la primera historia (que no sea one-shot xD) que voy a escribir de Hetalia 33 Y sí, he visto tantos fanarts y películas de cruceros pues, que se me quedó XDD Como verán alternaré la narración entre primera y tercera persona xd**

**Pobres hermanitos, están sin plata jajajaj :33 **

**Sé que para ser el primer capi es largo, suelo poner prólogos pero esta vez no sabía cómo hacer uno XD**

**Puedo asegurarles que habrán las siguientes parejas: Spamano (la principal x33), UsUk, Giripan, PruAus y GerIta (que en este capi no lo puse, porque iba a ser muy largo xd pero en el próximo saldrá I PROMISE) **

**Luego de estos sensuales comentarios, espero que les haya gustado muchachas (y muchachos?) bonitas/os **

**Comentarios? Reviews? Comments? :33 La historia fue buena? Tomatazos? Merece conti? TwT?**

**Cuídense! Besos!**

**Feliz Año Nuevo! Disfrútenlo mucho con sus familias!**

* * *

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


	2. Que empiece el viaje

"_**Intente suicidarme y casi me mato."**_

**Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Mis sensuales comentarios más abajo, traigo nuevo material! Pero no le digan a mi madre e.e**

¡Pero qué asombroso era este lugar! Sin duda con mucha clase. Bastaba con ver al techo para notar los candelabros de cristal en los techos, al menos en los pasillos por dónde estábamos corriendo hace un buen rato.

Miré sobre el hombro cómo el cuatrojos no perdía su paso ¡Pues sí que tenía resistencia! Puede mantenerme el ritmo, merece mi respeto…. Pero yo soy más veloz. El hecho que no pare en su voluntad de querer alcanzarme me demuestra que quizá sea un tipo que merece la pena. Je, me hace sonreír la cara de enojo que aún tiene. Tiene cierta semejanza a la cara que me ponía Ludwig cuando se enojaba…

Hubo un momento en que realmente no sabía dónde estábamos, por lo que paré. Chequé las ventanas y me di con la sorpresa que ya era noche ¿Cuánto tiempo habían corrido?

Estaba recobrando el aliento cuando de pronto un gran peso chocó contra mi espalda y me hizo caer estrepitosamente contra la puerta, la cual por la fuerza de nuestro impacto se abrió y terminamos en el suelo, con el señorito encima de mí.

El cuatrojos no dudó en abalanzarse sobre mí cuando pudo. Por suerte, estiré mis brazos lo suficiente y mis reflejos no me fallaron. Le sonreía altaneramente al ver que hacía su mejor esfuerzo en recuperar su pañuelo.

—¡Dámelo, maldito! —me gritaba tratando de atrapar el blanco trapo en una de mis veloces y ágiles manos.

Solté una carcajada.

—Me sorprende tu insistencia para recuperar este harapo.

—¡No se trata del pañuelo en sí! ¡Me molesta que me subestimes, idiota!

Solté otra carcajada. Me simpatizaba su carácter fuerte al fondo.

—Ya dámelo —masculló.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Sí que eres divertido de molestar…

Sin que nos demos cuenta yo había extendido el pañuelo sobre mi cabeza y él, en un momento de querer tomar mi brazo para bajarlo… terminamos en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Quedó extendido a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, en una cercanía bastante grande. Me sentí algo incómodo de pronto, y al mismo tiempo paramos todo movimiento. Le devolví la mirada al mismo tiempo que él puso la suya sobre mis ojos. Pude notar el claro violeta que tenía de color de ojos. ¡Todo fue… raro!

—…señorito —apenas terminé de decir, salió más como hilillo de voz. Me di una bofetada mental por eso ¿Qué cojones me pasaba?

Lo peor era que él no se movía y, al haber estado corriendo, nuestras respiraciones estaban algo agitadas. Incluso podíamos sentir los alientos chocar con el contrario.

Como un impulso, completamente fuera de mi juicio, tuve la intención de acortar las distancias de nuestros rostros. Vi su cara arder y alejarse en un movimiento brusco, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Le vi desde el suelo con los ojos totalmente abiertos… Yo…

¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA IBA A HACER?

—Hemos llegado al escenario…—dijo… acomodándose… el pañuelo… y carraspeando su garganta para aclararse la voz.

¿EH? UN MOMENTO.

Miré mis manos y efectivamente… no estaba ¡Maldito, me lo llegó a quitar!

Me puse de pie, simulando que no me afectaba y puse mueca de altanería (la cual, por cierto, me sale _perfecta_).

—Je, ya era hora de que tomaras esa bendita cosa. Apuesto que te hipnoticé con mi mirada ¿A qué sí? —exclamé sin quitar mi sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Antes de que el cuatrojos me pudiera reclamar algo, me dirigí velozmente al escenario y no dudé en subirme en él. Las luces estaban encendidas… seguramente para el evento de esta noche. La madera del escenario sonaba con mis pasos y tenía una maravillosa vista de las filas de asientos de terciopelo rojo que se extendían en un primer y segundo piso.

Sonreí sinceramente ¡Amo estar en público! Disfruto mucho que la gente me admire, y pueda ir a verme porque disfruta mi presentación. Como un trueque. Siempre he visto estas actuaciones como un trueque entre el artista y el público.

Me di vueltas con los brazos extendidos a lo ancho del escenario antes de oír que el señorito seguía ahí conmigo.

—Te gusta mucho presentarte ¿no? —más que una pregunta, me sonó a afirmación. Lo vi desde lo alto, él se había sentado en uno de los asientos de la primera fila, bastante elegante.

Me senté en el borde y le miré con una sonrisa sorprendida.

—Oh ¿Qué comes, que adivinas?

Pareció obviar mi comentario pues tardó en responderme, como si se hubiera pensado algo.

—Tienes presencia en el escenario —aseguró, cruzando los brazos y centrando nuestras miradas—Un artista que da todo en su presentación, siempre capta la atención de su público. Tú solo necesitas ponerte frente a todos, los atrapas.

—Oh —repetí con admiración —¿A qué debo este halago de ti, señorito?

—Los artistas como tú siempre triunfan.

—¿Me has visto alguna vez? —pregunté con asombro, pues no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca.

—He oído unos comentarios, nunca me enfrasqué en buscar si era cierto de todas formas, no me interesabas —sacudió la mano restándole importancia. Una vena se me hinchó con su último comentario.

Esperen… ¡Soy conocido!

—Pues bien, señorito —me recosté en el borde y de lado, apoyando mi cabeza en una mano —¿Hay alguna razón también por la que me sigas acompañando? —enarqué las cejas sugerentemente —Oh, quizá quieres ver mi asombroso cuerpo en un striptease para ti ¡Kesesesese~!

Escuché un suspiro.

—No quiero verte en paños menores, ni en un millón de años. Créeme que ni yo sé por qué sigo aquí, pero si me voy solo me perderé… y al menos dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. No correré el riesgo. Así sea con una persona como tú.

—¡Mentira! ¡Yo sé que quieres verme bailar! ¡Kesesese~!

Escuché ahora una palmazo… oh, se golpeó la frente ¡Qué idiota! ¡Kesesese~!

—Ustedes dos ¿Quiénes son y cómo entraron aquí?

Vimos a la puerta cuando escuchamos una voz provenir de pronto. Notamos que era un tipo bastante alto, con cabello blanco e infundía… una clase de aura oscura…

Me fijé bien y su nariz era aplastada ¡Ruso! ¡Tiene que ser un ruso!

Tragué pesado… no me agradan los rusos… El cuatrojos se puso de pie inmediatamente y me miró con el mismo mal presentimiento. Era como si hubiéramos sido pillados.

Eh… pero esto no estaba planeado.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté extrañado ¿Acaso este lugar era de él o qué?

—Soy el dueño de este salón.

Oh, mierda.

—Podemos explicarlo —se apresuró a decir el señorito, con un tono bastante tranquilizador. Al menos a mí me habría calmado, pero con ese ruso no me calma ni el canto de mi mamá.

Ay… esto no pinta bien. Claramente ese tipo no le iba a escuchar, lo decía con toda su mirada.

_Rusos._

—A los que entran sin permiso se les da el privilegio de conocer al caño —nos dijo con una macabra sonrisa.

_Rusos._

—¿Al caño?

—Mi caño.

_Rusos._

¡La puta madre! ¡Sacó un maldito caño de su abrigo! ¡Y ahora nos persigue!

¡No! No va a desfigurar mi bello rostro.

—¡Corre! ¡Si quieres vivir, corre! —le grité al cuatrojos antes de salir disparado a una nueva carrera que nos tardaría casi lo mismo si queríamos perderlo de vista.

Con esto nunca voy a superar mi maldito trauma con los malditos rusos.

/

_¡Achú!_

—¡Agh, Fratello, me estornudaste en toda la cara!

—Ojalá te contamines de todos mis putos gérmenes por habernos dejado sin un mísero centavo.

Saqué un pañuelo y comencé a sonarme la nariz. Vaya catarro me ha tocado, y todo gracias a haberme lanzado al mar a recuperar inútilmente nuestro dinero. Mi nariz parece la de un payaso y hasta el olor a detergente me hace estornudar. No mejoraba el hecho que Feliciano me haya levantado muy animosamente temprano en la mañana ¡Joder, yo vine por vacaciones!

Nos tardamos un buen rato en llegar a la cocina, ese crucero era realmente grande y no mentían que te sentirías como si estuvieras en un ciudad ¡Si me sentía tan perdido como cuando fui a visitar a Feliciano allá a Venecia!

Maldita góndola que me hizo caer al agua y maldito el vejete que se burló de mi nula habilidad para nadar.

De pronto recordé el momento en que me lancé desesperado al mar, en busca del dinero…. Y el idiota ese españolote me salvó. Si no fuera que estaba consciente juraría que me iba a dar respiración boca a boca.

Maldito españolote confianzudo, que yo no le iba a dejar que me… que me…

—¡Fratello, estás muy rojo!

—¡Cállate!

Cuando llegamos finalmente, el idiota de ojos bonitos nos abrió la puerta. Lucía entusiasmado de vernos ahí y no dudó en saludarnos. Bufé molesto, seguro que al primero que lo haría pasar sería a mi hermano.

—¡Hola, Lovi!

Abrí los ojos completamente cuando me saludó con un efusivo abrazo. Me congelé por un segundo… hasta que oí a Feliciano soltar un risita que me hizo reaccionar ¡Joder! ¿Qué cara habré puesto? ¿Cuál, para que mi hermano se ría?

—¡Suelta! —le empujé de golpe y me cubrí la cara con mi brazo para ocultar que todo el color se me había ido a la cara ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pasa con este tipo tan marica?

Se rascó la nuca, nervioso, antes de contestarnos.

—¡Hola, Feli! —ahora lo saludó a él de la misma forma. Entrecerré la mirada. Oh ¿Entonces así es con todos?... —Lo lamento, Lovi. No sabía que no te gustaban los abrazos…

Bufé molesto. No pensaba contestarle a eso…

—Bueno—sonrió; me crucé de brazos aparentando que no me gustó esa bella sonrisa —Hoy es su primer día, antes de explicarles todo lo que tienen que hacer, pónganse estos.

Alzó un par de bolsas frente a nosotros. Alcé una ceja.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Sus uniformes. Son iguales a estos —se señaló con orgullo un conjunto una camisa blanca con corbata azul marino. Tenía un chaleco negro y su pantalón y zapatos eran del mismo color. El chaleco ayudaba a entallar el ancho de la camisa —Con la pequeña diferencia que incluye esta plaquita de "Gerente" —sonrió más orgulloso.

—Te falta abotonar algunos botones de tu camisa, ve~

—Oh, esto —se rió levemente al darse cuenta que no se había abrochado los tres primeros botones— Es que con el ajetreo del día da mucho calor, no hay una regla sobre los botones, pero tampoco exageren~

—Ok~

—Ahora, vayan a cambiarse. Les mostraré la cocina cuando regresen —nos indicó con una sonrisa. Feliciano fue el primero que se marchó y antes que pudiera irme tras él, una mano me tomó de la muñeca repentinamente. Volteé y vi que el español me miraba con ¿preocupación?

—¿Cómo estás con tu resfriado? ¿Mejor?

—S-Sí… —¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me temblaba la voz? Y ni siquiera decía la verdad, bueno, un poco… ¡Pero estaba estornudando más que las mierdas!

—Me alegra —finalizó antes de soltarme con otra gran sonrisa.

Salí casi corriendo en cuanto me soltó y apenas me alejé un poco, me toqué el pecho, sintiendo un ligero cambio en mi palpitar. Fruncí el ceño confundido.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué me puse así cuando vi su sonrisa?

Después de un rato estábamos ya con los uniformes tanto mi hermano como yo. Feliciano se había puesto correctamente todo el uniforme, mientras que yo preferí dejarme medio abierta la camisa pues si lo que decía el idiota era cierto, sudaría como cerdo.

—Genial, me siento como un tonto —dije tratando de arreglar mi cabello luego de estarme cambiando.

—Yo no lo creo, fratello. A mí me gustan.

—Nunca dije que no me viera bien en traje, queda bien —dije algo altanero, pues la verdad era que el chaleca me entallaba muy bien. No me quedaba mal. Sin embargo, mi apariencia general me hacía sentir como un tonto al tener que trabajar para alguien.

—¿Y yo, cómo me veo?

Le miré de arriba abajo.

—Bueno, uno de los dos tenía que lucir bien. Obviamente ese soy yo.

—¡Tenemos la misma cara! ¡Deberíamos lucir igual!

—Claro que no, la pubertad me favoreció más a mí.

—¡Fratello! —me dijo con reproche.

—¿Qué? ¡Dije la verdad!

—Somos gemelos, nos vemos igual –insistió mi _hermanito_. Tenía el ceño fruncido infantilmente.

—Oh, no. Tú me robaste la cara.

La verdad es que cuando éramos pequeños solíamos aprovecharnos bastante de que las personas no pudiera diferenciarnos. Era divertido…

—Disculpen…

De pronto dejamos nuestra pequeña charla fraternal para notar al tipo que nos veía con una cámara en su mano. Era un poco más bajo que Feliciano y se notaba que era asiático, con cabello negro.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? —le dije extrañado y cruzándome de brazos.

—Si no fuera mucha molestia… ¿Podría tomarles una foto?

—¿Ahhh? —dijimos al mismo tiempo. Miré mal a Feliciano, no me gustaba sonar a coro. El japonés soltó una risilla.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté, dispuesto a irme si era un puto acosador.

—Soy fotógrafo, no se asusten por favor. Es solo que… —se quedó callado— No sé cómo explicárselo… simplemente déjenme hacerlo por favor.

Feliciano y yo intercambiamos miradas, aún no muy seguros de si hacerlo, pero terminamos cediendo. El japonés ese se puso muy feliz y nos enfocó de inmediato. Me crucé de brazos y mi hermano puso su típica sonrisa de retrasado. Yo no sonrío en las fotos…. Yo no sonrío en general.

_Click_

—Listo. Gracias… por favor, si gustan miren la foto —nos extendió la cámara que yo tomé primero, y observamos la pantalla.

Enarqué las cejas… no era una mala foto. Volteé confirmando la presencia de una ventana detrás de nosotros la cual no había notado. En la foto la luz solar de la mañana se colaba por el cristal de la ventana y caía sobre nosotros. Feliciano sonreía y la luz caía sobre toda su cara, denotaba un aire de felicidad inmensa y hasta su cabello se veía más claro con el sol; mientras que yo estaba del lado oscuro del pasillo con la cara totalmente seria, cruzado de brazos y sin tanta emoción.

Éramos como…

—Polos opuestos —completó mi frase mental, en ese instante le devolvimos la cámara —Gemelos y polos totalmente opuestos… justo lo que quería captar…

—La foto es muy bonita~ ¡Gratzie~!

—Tsk… Me veo muy serio.

—Oh… lamento si te incomodó la foto, no fue mi intención…

—Ya no importa… tenemos que irnos —finalicé regresando a la cocina. A los pocos segundos oía a mi hermano siguiéndome. No tardamos en regresar a la cocina en el que encontramos al españolote de… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

No es que quisiera saber su nombre…

El punto es que estaba hablando con otro tipejo de pelo rubio en una coleta. Hubo un momento en que este le tomó de los hombros y lo abrazó mientras se reían. Entrecerré los ojos ¿Quién era ese?

—Ve~ ¡Antonio, ya volvimos!

Fue entonces que ambos nos miraron. Escuché un silbido por parte del rubio que no me gustó y Antonio (ahora recuerdo su nombre) se nos acercó.

—¡Se les ve bien el uniforme!

—Uhmm, eso no lo niego —dijo el otro con una sonrisa que tampoco me gustó. Un escalofrío me recorrió, ese tipo me daba miedo.

—¿Cierto, no? Fratello dijo que me quedaba mal.

— Para nada…—dijo el rubito. Le miré mal, acercándome a mi hermano. Tenía el presentimiento que se nos lanzaría en cualquier momento.

—Francis, ya déjalos —pidió amablemente el españolote —Espérame un rato en el pasillo ¿sí? —el tipo ese asintió y se fue hasta la puerta, no sin antes mirarnos de arriba abajo a los dos.

Puto pervertido.

—Discúlpenlo —nos dijo rascándose nerviosamente la nuca —Bueno, les explicaré lo que tienen que hacer….

Nos habló acerca de ganarse el pan día a día por su cuenta y todas esas mierdecillas, hasta finalmente llegar al punto de su charla. Feliciano sería ayudante de cocina y yo un mesero… ME-SE-RO. Joder, nunca pensé que serviría en un restaurante…

No… la verdad sí lo he hecho, pero fui despedido…

Todo sea por el dinero, _MI_ dinero tirado al mar.

/

El francés estaba con la espalda recargada en el pasillo fuera de la cocina fumándose un cigarrillo cuando Antonio salió por la puerta.

—No podrás fumar en horas de trabajo.

El ojiazul levantó una ceja asombrado y en seguida tiró el cigarrillo para apagarlo con la suela de su zapato.

—Lo sé, jefe Antonio —dijo con cierta sorna, le gustaba molestar a su amigo cuando lo debía tratar de superior —Me has tenido un buen rato aquí ¿Acaso tu charla con esos gemelitos fue muy amena?

—No fue eso, tenía que explicarles sus puestos, es todo —dijo algo nervioso, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Francis.

—Oh, eso no me parecía cuando te devoraste con la mirada a uno de ellos; el más alto de los dos, cuando él no te miraba.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al español.

—¡N-No! No digas semejantes cosas… ¡Hey! ¡Tengo que hablarte de tu puesto! —dijo carraspeando su garganta para ocultar el temblor en sus palabras por su observador amigo, el cual soltó una risilla ante su reacción.

—No está mal, si no fuera por el carácter que aparenta también le invitaría unas copas —agregó con un dejo de diversión que hizo finalmente sacar un sonrojo en el avergonzado español —Adelante, ahora sí dime lo que debo hacer.

—Francis… tómame en serio…

—Lo hago, mon ami, soy todo oídos ahora.

Antonio le hizo una seña a la puerta para que lo acompañe y comenzó a caminar por la cocina con él, sin notar la mirada de cierto italiano posada en ellos.

—Maldito tipejo —masculló.

De alguna manera encontró un cuchillo y cortó sin piedad a la zanahoria que tenía entre sus manos, la cual, no tenía ninguna culpa de su enojo.

Pero al fin y al cabo es un vegetal, así que volvamos a la historia.

—¡Ahhh! —chilló asustado Feliciano por el ruido que ocasionó —¡Fratello, yo soy de la cocina! ¡Ve y apréndete el menú!

—¡No me mandes! —otro gran corte se esculló, y otro grito también. Los ayudantes notaron en seguida al par y tuvieron un mal presentimiento para ese día.

Más adelante, Antonio le presentaba a su amigo un chico de gafas y un cabello rubio y algo ondulado, parecido al del francés; con ojos violáceos. De inmediato ese color extraño de ojos captó la atención del rubio mayor.

—Te presento a Mathew, es el encargado del personal de cocina. Por lo tanto, es tu jefe en este lugar —le palmeó el hombro a su amigo— No te dejes engañar por esta cara, él te guiará en estos primeros días que estás aquí.

—Ohh —dijo en asombro disimulado. Examinó a aquel niño (para él) vestido en aquel traje blanco de cocinero, y a esa exótica mirada tras los anteojos —Interesante.

—Suerte —finalizó el castaño antes de dejarlos solos.

Mathew entrecerró levemente los ojos al notar la mirada con la que el francés le inspeccionó. Francis no se perdía ni un detalle del movimiento de él, y sonrió tratando de seducir al más joven con eso. Dio un par de pasos para acercársele bajo la mirada atenta de este.

—Hola —le dijo tratando de sonar lo más encantador posible—Solo quiero que sepas que me emociona mucho tenerte como mi maestro en tod-

Sin embargo no pudo seguir hablando por el certero navajazo que clavó el rubio menor en la madera, atravesando la tela de su manga derecha , rozando la piel de su brazo. El cuchillo se clavó perfectamente en la superficie de madera que separaba a ambos rubios y fue lo suficiente que el francés necesitaba para callarse de inmediato y mirarlo con sorpresa y hasta algo de temor.

—No, que te quede claro con quien estás tratando —dijo con un tono algo amenazante.

—¡¿Eh? Tranquilo, n-no quise de—a pesar que quería excusarse, Mathew no le dejó terminar.

—Respóndeme algo ¿Acaso ves a alguien más, joven, como jefe, aquí? —Francis negó efusivamente, siendo interrumpidas sus palabras nuevamente —¡Exacto! ¿Por qué crees que sea? —preguntó con una mueca algo desquiciada y clavando un nuevo cuchillo cerca del anterior.

—N-No sé, y—

—¡Es porque soy el más rudo de esta cocina! He trabajado duro para lograrlo y no pienso arriesgar mi carrera por un lavaplatos con suerte ¿Oíste?

El ojiazul asintió callado y aún impresionado por aquella actitud.

—Bien —finalizó el otro sacando los cuchillos en un solo y ágil movimiento para darse la vuelta e irse.

—…Wow —susurró el francés sorprendido por aquel rubiecito. Qué carácter… se veía a leguas que lo que decía era cierto y que podía lograr todo lo que quisiera. No pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa de interés, si lo que quería era infundirle respeto, lo había logrado… pero, además, había conseguido que su interés hacia él se haya duplicado. Se puso de pie de nuevo (puesto que no pudo evitar agacharse un poco por el agarre de los cuchillos en la mesa de la cocina) y se dispuso dirigirse a lavar algunos trastes, cuando sintió unos pequeños toques en el hombro que lo hizo voltear.

Al bajar la mirada y darse cuenta que era Mathew se quedó congelado. Agradeció infinitamente a su autocontrol el que no haya soltado un grito de susto que no habría sonado NADA masculino.

—…Lo lamento.

Si la quijada de Francis se hubiera tratado de una plataforma antigua a base de cuerdas con la que sostenerse, las cuerdas se habrían roto, quemado carbonizado; debido a la sorpresa.

—Lamento cómo te hablé… no fue mi intención sonar así. T-Tengo un pequeño problema… perdóname por eso —finalizó para volverse a ir.

Francis se quedó sin habla cuando Mathew le hablaba… se veía tan adorable con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas de la vergüenza y con la mirada gacha. A pesar de no poder ver esos bellos ojos, su expresión le cautivó.

Soltando un suspiro, apoyó una mano en aquella mesa y observaba aún a su joven jefe irse por la cocina. No pudo evitar sentir que… tenía que conquistarlo.

Ese niño sí que le había llamado la atención.

/

—¡No, Nekogoro! ¡Espera, por favor!

Por los pasillos un joven japonés trataba de alcanzar a su gato, el cual había robado una de sus fotografías y lo tenía correteando por los dormitorios un buen rato. Incluso se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el dormitorio, parecía que había vuelto a la zona de servicio de nuevo.

—Suelta la foto… —casi le suplicó al felino, a pesar de saber que este no le entendía y que no le haría caso. Terminó forcejeando con el minino finalmente, jalando la fotografía con fuerza hasta que lo único que se escuchó fue un rasgado en el lugar.

Kiku cayó de bruces en el suelo y, adolorido, cuando se puso de pie notó que aquella foto había terminado por la mitad y suspiró resignado. Dejó el otro trozo en el suelo y tomó a su gato con una mueca que era lo más cercano a una cara de enojo que podría lograr. Si hubiera querido, unas cuantas nubes de humo rondarían por su cabeza.

—Te bañaré como castigo —sentenció y se alejó de vuelta a su habitación. Aquella foto había sido arruinada.

Unos minutos después, Antonio pasó casualmente por el lugar, viendo un ligero desastre de pelos de gato en la alfombra. Frunció el ceño, no dejaría eso así. Se apresuró en llamar a alguien para que se encargue de ellos cuando vio unos trozos de papel en el suelo que le llamaron la atención.

Curioso, los tomó y se quedó prendido del primero que vio: era una fotografía de Lovino. Estaba cruzado de brazos con el uniforme del crucero y con esa expresión seria que había ya conocido el español. Sonrió bobamente ante aquella imagen, a pesar de aquella expresión de molestia en su cara a Antonio le pareció una hermosa foto, a pesar de estar partida a la mitad.

—¿Antonio?

En cuanto escuchó esa voz guardó como un acto reflejo aquel trozo de fotografía en uno de sus bolsillos, sin saber las consecuencias que eso traería a futuro. Se puso en posición de saludo.

—¡C-Capitán!

Ludwig alzó una ceja, extrañado por esa reacción nerviosa del ojiverde.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—N-Nada… ¿Qué hace usted aquí a esta hora…?

—Venía para ver si me podían preparar un café ¿Puedes? ¿Y por qué el lugar está… sucio?

—No se preocupe, ya llamé para que alguien venga a limpiarlo; y claro, en seguida iré a que le preparen un café. No tardo.

El rubio asintió mientras veía al español adentrarse en la cocina. Notó que un papel cayó de uno de sus bolsillos y lo levantó dispuesto a devolvérselo pero cuando se dio cuenta él ya se había adentrado.

Observó al retozo de papel y no pudo soltarlo… era una fotografía, o al menos eso parecía.

En la foto había un castaño ¿o una castaña? No le importó realmente. Estaba frente a una ventana y vestía el uniforme de servicio. Tenía unos preciosos ojos ámbar y una radiante sonrisa que brillaba más por la luz solar que se colaba de aquella ventana. Era… muy lindo.

No se reconoció a sí mismo cuando ocultó aquella foto en el bolsillo de su saco al momento que Antonio llegó con su café. Le agradeció amablemente y volvió a su cabina con la imagen de aquel joven castaño cuya sonrisa le había robado una a él mismo.

/

—Viniste.

El griego no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa que delataba su agrado por ver al japonés en el museo, tal como quedaron el día anterior. De inmediato dejó la escultura que estaba trabajando para recibirlo.

—No podía perderme una exposición tan buena —dijo sinceramente Kiku. Saludó a Heracles con una sonrisa que le gustó bastante al otro —Traje mi cámara también, aunque aún está en mi mochila.

—Bueno, puedo llevarte al estudio de grabado, está…. más atrás —le señaló una puerta a lo lejos—Ahí hay muestras que todavía no están en exposición.

Los ojos del japonés brillaron emocionados.

—Si no te importa, me encantaría tomar unas cuantas fotografías.

—No hay problema—aseguró con su característica voz adormilada—Siempre me alegra que a alguien le gusten mis trabajos. Vamos…

Como un acto inconsciente tomó a Kiku de la muñeca y lo guió a su estudio, y a pesar que el pelinegro solía repeler esos contactos tan confianzudos, en ningún momento lo apartó.

Llegaron a una habitación llena de caballetes y esculturas. Había periódicos por todo el suelo que estaba levemente manchado de pintura salpicada. Había potes de pintura en cada esquina y herramientas para esculpir también. Kiku entró maravillado por el ambiente artístico que emanaba el ambiente y Heracles solo se recargó en el marco de la puerta a observar como su nuevo amigo miraba maravillado cada esquina de su adorado estudio artístico.

Pero sin duda lo que más le llamó la atención fue la espléndida vista al mar que tenía el lugar, igual que el museo. Se podía divisar la cristalina agua y el sonido relajante del mar. Heracles sonrió enternecido al percibirlo como un niño en una dulcería. Se acercó al ventanal y, para sorpresa de Kiku, era en realidad una puerta corrediza de vidrio. En cuanto la abrió se podía notar un pequeño balcón. Se adentró en él y apoyó sus manos en los barandales.

—Es mi lugar favorito —le comentó al pelinegro—El mar me recuerda a mi hogar…

_Click_

El sonido de la cámara lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Curioso, miró al japonés. Se dio cuenta que le había tomado una fotografía sin percatarse. Se le acercó a los barandales y le enseñó la pantalla, emocionado.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando al horizonte con el océano de fondo y el viento revoloteando sus castaños y ondeados cabellos. Su mirada verde era resaltada por la luz solar y la imagen expresaba una gran paz y tranquilidad de parte de la persona en ella. Sorprendido, miró a Kiku con una sonrisa.

—Creo que has tomado mi ángulo bueno.

Kiku no pudo evitar reírse bajito por la mueca que puso el griego, parecido a la que hizo su amigo Alfred el día anterior.

Sin embargo, Heracles no pudo evitar tomar esa pequeña e inocente risa como un coqueteo muy sutil que le hizo formar una idea en su cabeza….

—Kiku —le llamó, poniendo su mano en el frágil hombro contrario y fijando su verde mirada en la más oscura—Déjame retratarte.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido —Discúlpame, creo que he escuchado mal…

—No… yo… quiero retratarte, en serio.

Aquella figura tan pequeña y dócil del japonés, que destacaba en ese fondo del azul del cielo y del mar no hicieron menos que darle unas grandes ganas de captarlo para la eternidad al griego. Se lo imaginó posando en su estudio y la idea le pareció atractiva.

—¿E-En serio? N-No creo que yo debería hacer… quiero decir…no creo ser…etto…no digo que no quiera pero…e-etto…

—¿Accederías a posar para mí?

—¿E-Exactamente qué quieres de-

—¿Harías un desnudo?

Si no se debiera a la seriedad de su propuesta, Heracles quizá habría soltado una ligera risa al ver las orejas del japonés teñirse de un intenso rojo igual que sus mejillas. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio… hasta que Kiku explotó.

—¡¿_N-N-N-N-NANI_?!

—Oh, ¿te molesta acaso? Sería solo un simple retrato…

—¡Mi rostro, solo retrata mi rostro! ¡Por _Kami_, nunca pensé que me preguntarían esto!

Heracles accedió con una leve mueca de decepción, pero decidió que no sería la única vez que insistiría con la idea. Lo retrataría entero… lo prometía…

/

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la tarde y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Con el cielo ya tiñéndose de naranja, Lovino tomaba atención al último cliente que quedaba en el restaurante donde comenzó a trabajar esa misma mañana.

Con el chaleco negro desabrochado al igual que los primeros botones de su camisa, sostenía la libreta donde anotaba sus órdenes con su característico ceño fruncido.

—¡Apúrate, abuelo! —agitaba el menú dándose aire para refrescarse—Me aso como un asqueroso cerdo, ese español tenía razón…

—No lo sé, mijo. Mi dentadura no me permite morder una deliciosa manza- Oh~ melones~~ —Lovino siguió la mirada del abuelo y le dio un golpe con la carta en la cabeza al darse cuenta de qué miraba—¡Auch! Mocoso ¡Qué haces! Qué clase de servicio es este…

—Le estabas mirando los pechos a esa mujer, viejo verde —le respondió con una mueca de asco.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¡En mis tiempos no me golpeaban con el menú, todos mirábamos juntos a las bellas señoritas!

—De eso ya cincuenta años ¿Lo sabe, no?

—¡Mocoso impertinente! Ya quisieras tener una mujer como la que me espera en casa.

—¿Su esposa? —comentó con sorna.

—¡Ja! Ella se fue hace tiempo ¡Un momento! ¡Te estaba pidiendo la orden! Entonces… no sé si una manzana o… oye ¿Ese tipo no te está mirando el culo?

—¿QUÉ? —tan pronto como pudo buscó tras él a alguien que estuviera haciéndolo, con las orejas rojas, pero lo único que vio al mirar al viejo fue a este burlándose de él —¿De qué carajos se ríe?

—Nada, es que sí tienes un buen culo para ser hombre. Ahora entiendo porque ese castaño te devoraba con los ojos todo el rato, estás bueno ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

—¡Eso fue todo!

Antonio salió asustado por el escándalo que se formó de pronto en una de las mesas de su restaurante. En cuanto pudo divisar lo que sucedía, los demás camareros intentaban separar al italiano del anciano que con su bastón apuntaba al joven de ojos verdes.

—¡Devuélveme mis dientes, maldito engendro! —apenas se le entendía—¡Suéltenme! ¡T-Tengo un bastón!

Unos minutos después Antonio tuvo que ir y pedir disculpas al anciano a nombre de todos en el restaurante, a lo que solo recibió un dedo medio por parte del anciano, que juró maldecir a toda su descendencia y se fue indignado con su bastón.

—Carajo…m-mi espalda…

El español solo suspiró resignado al verlo irse y, luego que todo el resto del personal se marchara (incluyendo a Feliciano), se quedó esperando en la puerta de la cocina a Lovino, el cual se había tardado a propósito, esperando que Antonio se marchara y no recibiría la reprimenda que sabía le daría.

—Lovino —le habló, poniéndose contra la puerta para que no pueda salir —No permitiré un comportamiento así con los clientes.

—¡Ya te dije lo que pasó! ¡Fue su culpa!

Antonio le miró serio.

—No debiste golpearlo de todas maneras. Ahora irá y quedaremos como un mal servicio.

—¡Estoy harto de tus reprimendas! ¡Ya veo que no me crees, y no me importa! ¡Ni siquiera debería estar trabajando aquí! ¡No aguanto que lo único que haga la gente es regañarme sin querer creerm-

No pudo seguir hablando pues el castaño le tomó de los hombros y lo encaró, chocando sus miradas.

—Está bien, Lovino… Te creo…

El italiano abrió los ojos enormemente con aquellas palabras que sonaron tan sinceras para él y no supo qué responder. Se quedó estático y para el español, más tranquilo. Lo soltó suavemente y le desordenó el cabello, tratando de no ser duro esta vez.

—… por esta vez. Lo único que quiera es brindar el mejor servicio en este crucero y que mis empleados sean la viva imagen de su esfuerzo. Pienso que era tu primer día y fue un simple error. Espero que no se repita y no me defraudes, es todo.

—Mmm…

—Oh… —la mano siguió acariciando el castaño cabello y llegó a una curva que le llamó la atención—Lovi, qué gracioso rizo tienes…porque es un rizo ¿No? —lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo enroscó juguetonamente.

En ese instante Lovino se puso totalmente colorado y comenzó a sudar frío ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda!

—¡Chigui!

Y lo último que se escuchó en ese lugar fue un duro golpe contra un adolorido y atontado español.

/

La noche cayó en el crucero y con ello las celebraciones por la primera velada nocturna iniciaron. En el salón principal cuyo dueño era el exitoso empresario hotelero Iván Braginski se encontraban reunidos desde los más exclusivos hasta algunos miembros del servicio a los que Antonio amablemente les brindó la noche libre por ser la primera.

El ruso se encontraba en el sillón más privilegiado, justo al centro del escenario y en una cabina alta; por sobre todos. A su lado estaba su mano derecha Yao, ambos alzaron sus copas de vodka apenas el espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

—Por un excelente viaje —dijo el peliblanco.

—Por un viaje inolvidable —le siguió con un toque misterioso que siempre le gustó a Iván. Le sonrío seductoramente. Los cristales sonaron al chocar y de inmediato las luces del lugar se apagaron para encender la iluminación solo del escenario.

En la planta baja, un japonés ingresaba al lugar con su mejor amigo y buscaron con dificultad la mesa que habían reservado, en la oscuridad. Ambos vestían en traje, ya que oyeron que no era un espectáculo sencillo… sino que había gente muy importante.

—Te lo dije, Alfred… Hemos llegado tarde y no vemos nada.

—Tranquilo, ya vi nuestra mesa.

En cuanto se sentaron se mostró en el escenario a una bella chica de piel morena y cabello chocolate, largo y ondulado. Vestía un hermoso vestido turquesa de pedrería y tenía unos hermosos y cautivadores ojos color miel. Todos (la mayoría varones) aplaudieron cuando Sey, la asistente del famoso mago e ilusionista "Ghost", se presentó entre un show de humo y brillos.

Se presentó como tal en los primeros segundos y luego sonrió, cautivando al público.

—¡Bien! ¿Hay alguien en este bello público que desee participar en el primer acto de nuestro talentoso mago?

—¡OH, OH, OH! ¡YO, SEY, YO QUIERO! —Antonio, quien se mantenía en la zona de tragos como barman, levantaba efusivamente su mano y la agitaba para que la bella ayudante lo notara y lo sacara al escenario… cosa que no pasó.

Después de unos segundos, una luz alumbró dentro de la oscuridad densa a un rubio con bellos ojos azules que trataba de comerse lo que quedaba de comida en el plato de su japonés amigo.

—¿…Eh? —preguntó con una voz que parecía la de un niño que acababa de ser pillado haciendo algo malo.

—Tú, querido ¡Sube al escenario, has sido elegido!

En medio de aplausos para animarlo, Alfred subió los escalones que daban al escenario, todavía bastante extrañado.

—Ahh… todos los años levanto la mano y nunca me elige —lloriqueó el español ante la mirada de lástima de su francés amigo, quien disfrutaba de una copa de vino muy bien selecta por su Tony.

—Oh, mon ami… mejor ya deja de intentarlo, creo que nunca te sacará —le dijo con burla, luego, alzó una ceja cuando vio dos personitas iguales entrar por la puerta —Hey ¿Ese no es…?

—¡Lovi~! —el castaño no ocultó su emoción al ver al italiano que le había interesado tanto desde que lo vio en el muelle.

Francis sonrió con una gran idea.

—_Anda ya, matador_ —le dijo con un muy bien imitado acento español—¿Qué esperas para invitarle un trago?

Antonio le asintió dándole la razón y se le acercó dispuesto a que le acepte un par de copas ¡Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse a él!

Francis solo se quedó mirando interesado la escena, como si se tratara del nuevo tráiler de una buena película, degustando su buena copa de vino.

—Antonio ya cayó…—susurró dando otro sorbo.

El capitán del barco dejó por unos minutos la cabina para ir a dar una mirada al gran espectáculo que se daba en aquel salón. Recargado en una pared, disfrutó un momento de los preámbulos de la función de magia y ya dispuesto a regresar al mando, cuando llegaba a la salida un castaño se cruzó en su camino.

Aún en la oscuridad, pudo ver esa delicada figura y el rizo sobresaliendo de su cabeza igual que en aquella foto.

Era la misma persona de la fotografía… lo estaba viendo… y quería hablarle.

Mientras, todo el mundo observaba al norteamericano seguir las instrucciones de la hermosa morena hasta que Ghost apareció. El público se emocionó y le aplaudió por lo repentino de su entrada. Hubo una lluvia de papeles metálicos de colores brillantes por donde la figura negra del mago se coló y apareció ante la atónita mirada de todos.

¿Cuándo había salido al escenario?

Pero no fue una función cualquiera pues Alfred pudo notar, tras la máscara que solo dejaba la vista del mago visible, el detalle que daría inicio a su verdadera aventura en ese barco porque se dio cuenta que aquellos bellos y expresivos ojos verdes de "Ghost" ya los había visto antes, y estaba seguro de dónde.

No le costó problema colarse detrás del escenario cuando el número de magia terminó y daría paso a la fiesta de inicio de viaje. Se recargó junto a la puerta que rezaba con el nombre "Ghost" y en cuanto vio a la menuda figura con capa negra, lo tomó por la muñeca para sorpresa del otro.

Aprovechando que todo el mundo ya se había marchado a la fiesta y la música comenzaba a sonar, nadie lo vio acorralar sin mucha fuerza al mago contra la pared y, en un movimiento rápido, quitarle la máscara a pesar que hubo forcejeos y un gran intento de soltarse por parte del otro.

De inmediato reconoció a ese delicado y cejudo rostro… no se había equivocado. Agradecía ser muy observador unas cuantas veces en su vida, y que esta sea una de ellas.

Sonrió altaneramente frente al otro rostro espantado.

—Creo que ya no puedes ser un fantasma nunca más, Ghost —le dijo orgulloso de ser él quien desenmascarara el secreto del famoso mago del barco —¿Sabes, Arthur? El misterio… y ese traje te hacen ver condenadamente bien.

—¡S-Suéltame! ¿Qué quieres de mí, dinero acaso? —finalmente habló el inglés, forcejeando apenas debido a la fuerza del rubio más alto—Te daré dinero, solo cierra la boca y déjame ir.

—Oh, el caballero inglés es muy descortés —comentó con ironía —…De acuerdo, sí, creo que usaré esto a mi favor y te pediré una cosa.

Arthur se puso rojo inconscientemente y alejó su rostro cuando el estadounidense se le acercó peligrosamente.

—_Fuck_, ¿Qué quieres?

Antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Alfred apresó los labios del inglés entre sus brazos en un beso que emanaba mayormente pasión y era demandante. Arthur se quedó totalmente paralizado hasta que sintió una ligera mordida en su labio inferior para hacerlo abrir la boca y dejar pasar la lengua extraña. Sin pensarlo y cohibido por la sorpresa, no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor por ese acto y se quedó aún más confundido cuando de un momento a otro, Alfred se separó de su boca apenas lo suficiente para poder hablar, chocando su cálido aliento contra su boca.

—Salgamos.

**GENTE! (como decimos acá en Perú xD) Ha pasado mucho tiempo ahdjasdhakda LO LAMENTO , estaba preparándome para la universidad khdjahdakd lo bueno es que rindió frutos :') PERO (pero…) para recompensar la larga espera les brindo uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito XD (casi 20 páginas de Word, wow!) **

**Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que me dijera en REVIEW si la historia es buena o mala, si el rumbo es bueno o muy veloz, si la historia merece que la continúe o no XD Todo depende de ustedes! Así que si no recibo muchos reviews…. Creo que eso ya es un mal síntoma XD No creo que los reviews hacen a la historia, pero creo que nos motiva mucho a los autores que la gente diga que le gusta su trabajo… y no les está dando algo asqueroso D:**

**En fin! Uyuyuuyuy, Alfred ya descubrió a Arthuuuuuur XD ¿Lo hará suyo esa noche? XDDD ok, no sé, es mi imaginación loca XDDD El Spamano irá lento pero seguro (¿? Y lamento que no haya mucho GerIta, pero ya puse el inicio para el próximo capi ;D Pero ando algo escasa de ideas para esa pareja ¡Si tienen algunas sería de mucha ayuda!**

**Con estas palabras me retiro xd ¡Quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejaron un review! Y que las amo *w* ¡Nos vemos en cuanto pueda, hkahdasjk!**

**Cuídenseeee! Besos!**

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


End file.
